


I think I like You

by omgii_aporcupine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheesecake, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Idols, M/M, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgii_aporcupine/pseuds/omgii_aporcupine
Summary: Hyunjin never really understood what he felt for Jisung but after the role playing game, he gets confused even more. He thinks that he's starting to like Jisung.(Wherein Hyunjin feels something for Jisung and he thinks it over on a cafe date uwu)
Kudos: 10





	I think I like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellowiee~ this is my first ever fanfic huhu so I'm gonna say sorry in advance. I hope you'll like it tho uwu. I made this for a great friend of mine who's one of the reasons why I stan Skz...
> 
> Now I'm sharing this all for you waaah~
> 
> Please pleaasee tell me what you think! Thaaaank youuuu *hugs

Hyunjin knows it was only supposed to be a roleplaying game but the way Jisung said, "Baby" and "Kiss me." Why did that feel... Weird? Hyunjin had to get his bearings then. He was pretty shaken after that role playing. He always seemed pretty shaken whenever Jisung was around, maybe Jisung just had that effect on people.

And look. Speak of the devil.

"Hyunjin~ah... Hyunjin~ah..." Jisung whines and plops himself at the foot of Hyunjin's bed. He tries to ignore him, pretending to be engrossed in his book. But, of course Jisung was always persistent.

"Hyunjinnnnnnnnn~" Jisung whines and unexpectedly launches himself on Hyunjin's chest.

"AAAACKK! JISUNG AH!" Hyunjin tries to wriggle free from the annoying blob but Jisung embraces him in a tight hug; burying his head on Hyunjin's chest. Hyunjin tries to calm himself. This was nothing. They would always cuddle. This was nothing. There was nothing special about this. Jisung was just being clingy. And I'm being silly, Hyunjin thought to himself.

"Jisung ah, what do you want now?"

"Cheesecake," Jisung mumbles childishly, still buried in my chest.

"Well you should go out and buy one now. Maybe Minho~hyung can come with you," I muttered a bit shocked by the jealousy and annoyance that lined the tone of my voice.

"But I want you to come with me," Jisung pleads. He was looking at me now, puppy eyes making my heart beat a hundred times faster. I exhale a deep sigh hoping that will cover the growing ka-thump ka-thump inside me. I look at him straight in the eye and say, "fine." But deep inside I can't help but not ignore the little cheer in my head. He wants to me to be with him today.

He quickly gets off of me and does a squirrel-ish cheer. Puffing up his cheeks and doing cute little jumps. I didn't know he could get anymore squirrely but apparently I should've learned by now to never expect anything less from Han Jisung. He's too much of everything. Maybe that's why I - okay Hyunjin stop. Instead, Hyunjin takes another deep breath and follows Jisung (who seemed to be skipping by now). 

They head to a cafe a few walks away from the JYPE building and decide to stay for a while. Jisung happily eating his way through the luscious blueberry cheesecake while Hyunjin taking careful sips from his coffee.

Sometimes Jisung was really like a little kid, Hyunjin thought looking at a very happy Jisung. I should capture this moment, Hyunjin remarks quietly.

"Jisungie look up," I said. Jisung looks at me with his puffy cheeks and furrowed eyebrows knitted questioningly. Snap.

"Waaaaah! Hyunjin ah, why did you take that picture for? That wasn't my best angle!" Jisung complains.

"You look good either way," I answered.

"My cheeks are too puffy because of the cheesecake."

"Your cheeks are your selling points," I countered and that shuts him up as he goes back to eating the remaining dessert.

"You're staring at me funny. Are there any cheesecake on my face?" Jisung pouts making him look even more adorable. Gosh Hyunjin will you please stop.

"No, I was just thinking of something."

"Yeah? Of what?" finishing up the last bits of his cheesecake

Maybe of how cute you are right now. Or my conflicting emotions. But I'm not saying that aloud.

"I was just wondering, how good it feels that we're not bickering anymore," I said.

"Yeah! We were idiots back then. How could I ever hate you though?" Jisung wondered aloud.

"Because you were such an idiot?" I teased.

"Hey! Don't provoke me. I don't want to start another petty fight."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you mean a lot to me now and I don't want anything to happen to what we've built now," Jisung says more to himself than to me, his eyes darting everywhere and his cheeks were a pale brush of pink.

I smiled. There's a fine line between hate and love. And then, I laugh.

"You're laughing at me!" Jisung pouts.

"I'm just happy."

"You're making fun of me," he complains.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You're laughing at me," Jisung mumbles pretending to be upset with me. I grin and wonder if I'll ever be able to tell him about this growing feeling I've had towards him. Maybe someday, we'll see.


End file.
